En un cafe
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress only went for a cup of coffee. And Po only saw a wonderul girl come in... Soon enough their friendhip became to grow, but did it ever stop? this is the story of some star-crossed lovers ;) One-shot. Enjoy! TiPo


**Author's note:**

 **So the tittle is in Spanish, but it means 'in a cafe", so yeah,not that complicated. Anyway, I been doing fanart when this idea popped into my head, I been actually doing a storyboard of it...but anyway, I really wanted to do a scene in a cafe. So hope you like it! By the way, you should be _grateful_ of this because I am typing with a broken finger, which makes it hard cause ironically I broke the one I use the most...but oh well...can't complain. Btw AU, they are humans.**

 **PS: this AN was made last year XD first fanfic of 2016! Woop woop!**

The first time she saw him was on February. The fourth of February to be specific. She didn't know it back then that that day was going to be engraved in her memory.

Tigress was running late, so late that she put on the first outfit that was hanging from her closet and she didn't even have time to make her hair. And just like that, she dashed out of her apartment.

She got to the cafe that was a couple of streets from her apartment, her purse was hitting her side continuously as she tried to pull back her red curls behind her ear. She got inside, shivering at the warmth of the place, only to realize how cold she actually was.

As she waited in line, she took a hair tie from her wrist, but the moment she pulled it to tie her hair, it broke, making her curls explode all over like a cascade. She rolled her eyes, keeping the cursing to herself.

"Just great."

When she got to the counter, she had her order memorized.

"A Smore's frappucino. Grande please," she stated, looking at her purse to find her money. Though she was cold, a frappucino was her default comfort.

"That would be 4.97." She nodded and have him the money, getting her exact change back. She walked past the rest of the people, glancing at the clock. Gosh, she only had a couple of minutes if she wanted to be fashionably late. She tapped her foot against the floor, playing with the strap of the bag.

"Here you go," she took the cup, and was about to head out when she noticed something written on it.

 **Keep calm, and take a deep breath;)**

She smiled and looked up, trying to identify who had written her that.

A guy, with black hair and pale skin with some freckles glanced at her direction and smiled. She nodded to give him thanks, before she took a sip and walked out of there.

* * *

The next time was only a few days later, she was only supposed to go for some coffee and then go catch up with one of her friends, who insisted they spend some time together. This time the shop wasn't as busy as before, so it didn't took long for her to get to the counter. After ordering, she took out her phone to use it as a mirror.

She wasn't sure if what she wore was okay for the day her friend had planned. She was just wearing jeans, a simple orange t-shirt, her red curls on a braid that reached above her waist. She bit her lip as she straightened her shirt. For her, this was her comfortable outfit, but knowing her friend, who would be wearing a dress, make up, and accessories, she felt like she really missed something or actually, she felt guilty at the lack of effort she put on.

"Smore Frappucino!" She shook off her thoughts and took the cup, her fingers covering something on black ink. She blushed as her eyes read it.

 **Don't worry, you look good:)**

She glanced up, meeting his eyes again. He had green eyes that were always showing his gentle and caring person. She smiled at him, probably the only time she didn't have to force a grin, and walked out, shoving her phone on her pocket.

* * *

She looked down at the big bag she was carrying, it had her lap top on it along with some school papers. She had forgotten she had to write a report, but since she was a pretty good and dedicated student, she still had some weeks to work on it.

She entered the shop, this time her curls where in a big, undone bun on the back of her head. She didn't quite cared if it looked fine, as long as it wasn't on her face it was good enough for her. When she went inside she saw that she was the only person in there. Huh, I guess people don't go at 5 o'clock on a Monday. She was lost in thought about what her thesis should be.

"The usual?" She nodded at the person who asked her, not noticing who it was. She began to take out her money to pay for it when a voice stopped her.

"Nah, it's on the house." She glanced up and saw him. The boy with green eyes and black hair. He grinned at her and began to prepare her coffee. She only watched from behind. He took milk, ice, then poured some syrup, then put in on a bender, which afterwards he poured on a cup, added extra chocolate and ended with whipped cream. She was watching closely, already savoring it. It was funny how he did it so gracefully and how he watched each ingredient like it had its own value. He was done in a couple of minutes.

"Thanks." She grabbed the cup to see what he had written this time,

 **What's your name?**

"Hey, are you busy right now?" She asked him as she opened a straw and began to sip it. The guy chuckled,

"Kind of, I mean, it's rush hour," he said sarcastically, looking around the shop with a smirk. She smiled at him and headed for a table for two that was close by. She sat down and took out her computer. The guy chuckled and got off the counter, washing his hands before joining her. She grinned to herself as he sat in front of her.

"My name is Tigress," she answered as she opened up Google to begin her research. She looked up,

"that's...a quite unique name," he answered in return. Tigress only rolled her eyes,

"What's yours then?" He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks starting to get red. Tigress smiled, her nose wrinkling a little. Po chuckled awkwardly, getting a little distracted by some small red curls that made their way to the middle of her forehead, escaping from the hair tie.

"Po," he answered, getting ready for the teasing. Yet, it never came, she only stifled a chuckle.

"That's...unique."

Tigress put her fingers on the key board, but they didn't move. Not for the next 15 minutes. Nor for the next 30 minutes...or the next hour. She forgot about why she even had her computer with her; it ended up being only a support for her elbows to rest on besides the table. She didn't even bother to write a sentence about her report, not even her name, she just talked and listen to him. She laughed like she didn't do with anyone else, and she opened up in a way she didn't even thought she could. She was...herself.

* * *

She went often...too often that she was actually starting to think she might get a overdose on caffeine. At least she began ordering some cookies or apples as well, that should help.

Today was Valentine's day, and unlike movies and tv shows, it was really cold outside...and she couldn't even imagine how someone would do a picnic in such a weather. She was carrying a bar of chocolate, she had bought it for herself...but it was way too much so...besides, he would probably like it.

She stepped inside, sighing as the cold went away. She was wearing a hat and a scarf, both red. The place was empty, much to her like. She looked up and didn't saw anyone. She frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. What if he took a break today? What if he went out or something? What if-

"Hey Ti!" He never failed to make her smile. She waved back at him.

"What's up?" He said, as he leaned in forward, his hands resting on the counter. Tigress walked to where he was, also leaning in it. She could take in his smell. It was something between coffee and cookies, something that ironically described him.

She set the big chocolate bar between them, giving it a light push towards the boy. He smiled.

"For me?" Tigress shrugged,

"It's Valentine's day, and it's all empty here. And I wasn't going to finish it by myself anyway." Po chuckled, unwrapping the candy.

"Thanks for making me feel special but-" he broke off a piece and ate it, then broke off another and fed it to Tigress, who just opened her mouth and let the chocolate melt inside it, its sweet flavor spreading through her tongue. He swallowed and took something that he had under the counter.

"I actually got you something." Tigress was surprised, though it was hidden by a small curious smirk. Po handed it to her.

Haha. It was a coffee cup, the one's you can get refilled on. She chuckled, you could write on it. Her cheeks got a faint red and her lips curved into a smile,

 **Enjoy it, tiger**

it also had a heart drawn in, right beside the message. She prayed that she wasn't blushing. She took it in her hands, her fingers going over the black ink.

"Thanks." But a simple thanks was understated, she wished she could tell him how much it meant to her, and how a common detail like that touched her so much. A cup of coffee. For her, this was better than a rose.

* * *

Days passed and she kept going, this time asking them to make her frappuccino on her cup. And even one time, she gave Po a black marker, just so he could keep writing.

The messages became more than that. They were a secret language between them. And Tigress wouldn't admit that maybe they had become more than messages for her. That she had grown attached to the boy and his perfectly good talent of adding sparks to her day. It wasn't until some of her friends came with her that they noticed the unusual behavior of the girl.

"hey Ti," She smiled at him while her other four friends who were behind her, widened their eyes. They have never called her a nickname...not even dared to make up one. And here is this guy, who freely told her something beside her name and didn't got killed.

"Hey Po. I'll have my usual and-" a girl with short hair, wearing a flower pin and a dress whispered something to the girl's ear.

"your usual?" Tigress only rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Anyway, and four mocha frappes." Po nodded, clicking something on the cash register before darting his eyes at her. Tigress turned around and grabbed the gift card that Viper was handing her.

"Awesome, it won't take long," and with that, Tigress returned the card and Po began to work on the drinks. The rest couldn't believe what they were seeing. Tigress was staring at the guy with a gentle smile place right on her face. And with a finger, she was tracing the ends of one of her scarlet curls.

"You didn't mention you had a boyfriend," Viper spoke, knowing what they were all thinking. Tigress blushed and turned around to face her friends, who were all holding some curious faces.

"That's cause he is not my boyfriend. I don't have one," Tigress said, turning her stuttering into a firm statement. Monkey and Mantis (some nicknames they made for each other) exchanged some smug smiles.

"Tigress, we approve of him if that's what you are afraid of," Monkey began, making Mantis snicker. Tigress gritted her teeth, almost as if she was going to growl at them.

"He is not my-"

"Ti, your order's up!" Tigress immediately changed her expression and grabbed the cup, thanking him more than necessarily. The rest only smiled, even if Tigress denied it, it was impossible to miss that there was something more than just a guy and a girl talking. Besides, if Tigress' sudden change of heart for the guy wasn't evidence, they could clearly see on the guy's eyes that he saw Tigress as something more...his eyes were gentle and warm, as if watching her was like watching a sunset.

They all grabbed their cups and began to exit the cafe, but not before seeing Tigress wave goodbye at him, and him doing it back.

Yep, something was up.

But what caught their attention is when Tigress began to read something off the cup, and her cheeks began to have a faint red color on them, and her lips curled up in a smile. They all tried to take a peek, only to find something written on black marker.

"What did he write?" Crane asked her as he took a sip out of his coffee and fixed up the blue hat he was wearing. Tigress only switched hands.

"Nothing," but when she saw the incredulous looks they all gave her, she sighed and explained to them,

"Its a thing between us, you know?" and that was a hint to drop the topic if they didn't want her to get mad at their nosiness. They didn't asked any further, but curiosity killed them as they saw Tigress take a glimpse at the cup and bite her lip, smiling.

They all knew what each other was thinking. She was in love .she was in denial. But one way or another, they all could predict something was going to happen between the girl and the coffee guy.

* * *

Then Saturday came, and it couldn't have been a more... exciting day. Tigress had a plan. She knew what to do and how it would all work. But the fact that it could all go down made her nervous. Like couldn't be planned. ...

She glanced down at her wrist watch, it was only 4pm. She sighed and went to the couch. She laid down and groaned. Oh how life went too slow the moment you were in a hurry. She had to wait another hour until she could go to the coffee shop. That's when he would be getting out, and hopefully he would be wondering where she was. And then she would surprise him by showing up there. And then... She shook her head. She was way too nervous to think about it.

She yawned and closed her eyes. A small nap wouldn't hurt. And it would prevent her from over thinking her situation.

She opened her eyes again. She rubbed her eyes and yawned once again. She looked over at the watch again. She widened her eyes and stood up, quickly grabbing the coat she had left for herself on the table and putting it on. Then she grabbed a cup of coffee she had prepared and dashed out of her apartment. As she walked to the shop she was shaking her head, still not over how quickly time flew as she took a nap. It was already 5 and she really hoped that maybe he had to stay up at least 10 more minutes, enough to catch up with him.

She shivered. It was only now that she realized how cold it was outside. Almost too cold. She held the cup tighter and continued walking, her lips shivering and her nose getting red. For a second the thought of heading back crossed her mind, but she refused to do so and continued to walk. Once she was one block away she sighed and smiled. Her hair was covering her cheeks, which in this weather was really convenient. She felt her heart skip a beat once she saw him walk out of the shop. Then her breath went away when he looked her way.

He smiled and almost gasped out loud. Immediately he started to head towards the girl. She was holding a cup of coffee, similar to the one he was also hanging onto. He smiled once again at the cup that his fingers were gripping... it would work.

"Hey," the girl said once they were close enough. He chuckled at her; he didn't know why he was feeling so nervous this time. He always handed her a message on her cup...but this time it was different.

"Hey. I didn't see you today. And I see you got yourself some of that coffee," he joked, pointing at the cup on her hands. Tigress smiled and looked at her hand.

"Actually, this is for you." Po stood there, shocked. For him? But...that wasn't how their thing worked. It was only when Tigress coughed when he realized he was staring at the cup on her hand. He shook his head in embarrassment and grabbed it.

"Thanks, I-" She interrupted him before he could get any further.

"I also wrote you something." She pointed at some cursive black marker. Po smiled but didn't read it.

"Thanks Ti, I got you your coffee as well." the girl grabbed it and smiled, her fingers covering the message he had written. Po could feel his frustration when she didn't bother reading it, but instead how she was telling him to read hers. He groaned,

"Tigress, please read yours! It's important!" Tigress groaned and glared at him, making Po step back in fear.

"Po. Read!"

"You read yours first!"

"Are we seriously fighting about this?!" Tigress yelled. She was beyond this! He only had to read it, her plan was suppose to succeed. But not like this.

"No, you are fighting about this!" Tigress just made a grimace at the boy before rolling her eyes and turning her cup so the message was facing her. Po smiled to himself before turning to his own cup and reading it.

 ** _I love you_**

Tigress almost fainted.

Po almost ran out of breath.

Did they- no. They couldn't have written the same thing! They looked at the cup once more before meeting each other's eyes.

"Did you-" The both at the same time, before cracking up and chuckling. Tigress was the first one to react, and Po only kept on smiling, not believing his luck. He took one step towards the girl. He caressed her cheek, hoping that she couldn't see how nervous he was. Tigress only smiled at him and looked down at his fingers, that were carefully tracing her red curls. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Tigress closed her eyes for that second, feeling bliss.

"So I guess that means that-" Po started,

"we are together? yeah." Po embraced her on a hug, hoping that time could go just a little slower for them. And Tigress returned it, her big hair covering Po's face without her knowing. She didn't pay attention to that though or to any of her other worries, instead she just closed her eyes and felt the warmth...and the smell of coffee that floated blissfully around them.

 **hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

 **-peace out my lovies :)**


End file.
